


In Plain Sight

by Daddy_Fluff (Agent_Fluff)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Hiding in Plain Sight, Josh is in the Clost, LITERALLY, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Chris, Trans Male Character, mentions of oral sex, trans josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Daddy_Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has the perfect plan to surprise Chris: he's gonna hide in his closet and catch him off guard. It's foolproof....isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad to be back in the smut game again. I really hope you enjoy this one too, because I put a lot of.....personal touches.....into it.
> 
> Thank you to my two betas, aself-indulgentfangirl and cybercochise!

Josh tried to stifle his laughter as he flew up the stairs of Chris’ house. He was going to hide in Chris’ closet until he came home, then jump out and scare the shit out of him. It’d be hilarious, he knows it. Just yesterday Chris screamed because he thought there was a ghost in the house when his cat just tipped over a vase.

 

This was a perfect plan.

 

Foolproof, even.

 

All he had to do now was shift a bunch of Chris’ shit around so he could fit into the mess he called a closet. Why does Chris even have all this old hockey gear? He hasn’t played hockey in years!

 

Josh pushed the old gear aside and managed to squeeze himself in. It was a little cramped, but it’d do. Now all he had to do was wait for Chris to walk right into his trap.

 

He left the door open just a crack so he could see into Chris’ room and strike at the right moment.

 

Josh smiled giddily as he heard footsteps approach the room, followed by the slamming of the door.

 

This was it. This was his moment to catch Chris off-guard. 

 

It was never hard to do, but it gave him a rush each time he did it.

 

Josh peeked out the slit in the closet that he’d prepared and watched as Chris paced around to the front of his bed. Just a few more seconds and he’d have Chris right where he wanted him.

 

Chris turned his back to him, and Josh readied himself to pounce. He put his hands on the closet door in preparation, freezing when he saw Chris standing at the mirror with a hand up his shirt.

 

Was he having a dysphoric moment? Shit, he couldn’t jump out and do his “gotcha!” if that’s what was happening. That’d be a dick move, even for him.

 

Josh sank further into the closet but still kept his view on the room. He watched Chris throw his shirt off so he was left clad in his jeans and his binder. For a moment, Chris didn’t do anything, and Josh held his breath.

 

Chris moved from the mirror to turn on some stupid classical music he always listened to when he wanted to study. Josh sighed in relief. 

 

He’d be able to go through with his plan afterall.

 

He steadied himself inside the closet, once again steeling himself for the moment he’d pounce on Chris. He looked back through the crack and bit his lip.

 

Chris was now fully shirtless; no binder pressing his breasts to his chest anymore. Josh inhaled sharply at their reflection in the mirror.

 

How many nights had he dream of being able to suck and lap and nip at Chris’ nipples? How many nights had he dreamed of being pressed between Chris’ Double Ds and lavishing as much of the soft skin as he could? Too many.

 

And now?

 

Chris was rolling his right breast around in his hand and teasing his nipple. Small, breathy grunts spilled from his lips.

 

Shit. Was Chris going to masturbate? _Shit_.

 

Wait, this was Chris’ study music. That wouldn’t make sense to play unless--

 

Josh bit his thumb to bite back the small groan he’d let out.

 

_Fuck_ , Chris has been getting off while Josh waited in the hall for his “study sessions” to end. _Fuck_ , he’d been doing that this whole time just a few feet away from him.

 

Shit. _Fuck_.

 

Josh rubbed at the crotch of his jeans as heat pooled between his thighs. Was he really gonna get himself off to his best friend while hiding in their closet?

 

He gave himself another hard stroke as Chris moaned for the first time.

 

Yeah. Yeah, he was _so_  gonna do this, and then pretend it never happened. This idea of being hidden and doing something wrong was _really_  turning him on and he needed the relief.

 

Chris turned to face the closet and Josh licked his lips when he finally got a full, unobstructed view of Chris’ chest. _God_  he was perfect. His skin was a gorgeous milky white and his breasts had large stretch marks on them that he knew Chris was self-conscious about, but Josh always saw them as beauty marks. 

 

He slid a hand up his shirt to tease his own breast in his hand. His were small, barely an A cup, and he longed for Chris’ hands to cup them. He rolled his nipple around in his fingers, giving it a sharp pinch before removing it in favor of playing with his jeans instead.

 

Josh dipped his hands under the hem of his pants teasingly, waiting for Chris’ movements so he could follow along. Chris stripped his jeans off with ease, bending with practiced grace while giving Josh quite the view of his pink lace thong.

 

Fuck, that thong was hot on him. It cupped Chris’ ass nice and snug while showing off his gentle curves. Josh wanted desperately to pull them off with his teeth and leave hickies and bite marks all along Chris’ inner thighs. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood at the thought.

 

Josh dipped his fingers towards the hem of his boxers, playing teasingly with the hair down there. Another wave of heat swept between his legs as he teased himself just slightly, boxers already starting to get soaked.

 

He returned his gaze to Chris’ movements, watching as Chris climbed on top of his bed. Josh licked his lips at the sight of Chris crawling on his hands and knees with his ass nice and pretty before him.

 

Fuck. _Fuck_.

 

Chris flipped so he was on his back, spreading his legs enough to slip his hand between his thighs to tease himself on top of his thong.

 

Josh mimicked the action, hissing at the fresh wave of arousal to grace his fingers. Shit, he was getting really, _really_  wet, and the fun hadn’t even begun.

 

He stroked himself in time with Chris’ movements, hiding his moans as best he could. Fuck, Chris’ panties were fucking soaked now. Josh could _hear_  the movements of Chris’ skillful fingers as he worked himself, and _damn_  was that hot.

 

Chris finally, _finally_  freed himself of his lace prison, moaning as the air hit him. Josh stuck a his fist in his mouth to keep from being too loud. He got such a nice view of Chris’ pussy from where he was hidden, it was hard not to imagine sliding between his legs and eating him out until the neighbors came over with noise complaints.

 

Even then, he wouldn’t stop. He’d only stop when Chris told him too.

 

He’d lap up every bit of wetness that came from Chris and enjoy every last drop that hit his tongue. 

 

Josh dipped his fingers into his boxers and gentle fingered his outer lips. He moved his finger up and down slowly, savoring the gentle caress and pleasure that came with it.

 

Chris worked himself in slow, teasing circles, switching between larger strokes that encircled his entrance to smaller and more precise ones that targeted his clit. Fuck, he wanted to replace Chris’ fingers with his lips as he worked on his clit.

 

Josh barely dipped his index finger into himself as Chris did, relishing the fresh spurt of wetness that covered his fingers.

 

Chris pushed his finger in slowly, moaning the further inside himself it disappeared. Josh slipped his fingers out of himself and his pants, pushing both his layers off so he was fully exposed from the bottom down.

 

Fuck, he felt dirty for being so exposed while jacking off to his best friend’s alone time without them knowing. Yet, he didn’t stop.

 

Josh slid two fingers into himself to make up for his time lost while struggling to get his jeans off. He looked back out at Chris, who was now three fingers deep and moaning like a fucking porn star.

 

Shit, he wanted so bad to pull Chris’ fingers out and replace them with his own. He wanted to be the one to work Chris open, to have him squirming with his back arching off the bed and begging to have Josh fuck him. He’d have Chris right on the edge and riding the precipice of orgasm when he’d stop. Chris would probably be mad, but Josh wouldn’t care. He’d start up again and work him up to the exact spot, but deny him relief again. He’d do it for hours at a time just to keep Chris eager, excited, and sitting pretty on Josh’s fingers.

 

Josh felt himself reaching the edge of his own orgasm. Fuck, he’d worked himself up too much. He didn’t want to cum before Chris. No, he needed to see Chris’ face as he finally hit release, as he finally got his pleasure fill and clenched against himself, trying to milk as much as he could.

 

Josh hastily pulled his fingers out of himself to cool down. He watched Chris continue to fuck himself with his own fingers, keeping a meticulously slow and teasing pace. He watched as Chris’ expressions began to change and his movements became sloppy. He watched as Chris’ body began to curl in on itself, and Josh knew he’d found that sweet spot.

 

Chris closed his eyes, moaning with every pump of his fingers and clench of his thighs. Josh watched him get right to the edge and threw his own hand back into action. He stroked harsh circles around his clit, waiting for that delicious moment when Chris came.

 

Instead, Chris pulled his fingers out with an obscene squelch.

 

He rolled onto his side, grabbing what appeared to be a dildo from the drawer next to the bed. Josh’s mouth watered as Chris used his own wetness to get the dildo slick enough to do its job. Fuck, it was like every one of Josh’s fantasies was coming true, right down to the dildo Chris used looking similar to the packer Josh owned.

 

Chris teased the dildo around his entrance just as he did with his fingers, eventually sinking it into him. Josh watched eagerly as Chris pumped it in and out, jaw slack and more and more inarticulate moans spilling from his lips.

 

He imagined being the one using that dildo on Chris, fucking him deep but slow. He’d use it on its own at first, then switch over to using it as a strap on. Chris would be a moaning mess as Josh rolled his hips into him, gazing right against that sweet spot but not enough to provide release. He’d have Chris wrap his legs around his waist so he could move more, and he’d slip a hand down to play with the rest of Chris’ pussy as he fucked him steadily.

 

Fuck, it’d be _so good_ too. Chris would probably be so tight and wet _just for him_.

 

Josh rubbed hard and fast circles around his clit, thighs clenching as his arousal went through the roof.

 

Chris brought his hand up to play with his nipple before dropping it down to play with his clit. His movements became faster and faster, body clenching around the dildo in him. 

 

Fuck, this was it. Chris was gonna fucking cum and Josh had a fucking front row seat.

 

Josh slipped his free hand inside himself, pumping at the same pace Chris was going. Chris moaned out a loud and stunted name as his hips rolled and his thighs clenched, cumming hard. 

 

If he wasn’t so close to cumming himself, Josh might have been able to make out the name that Chris had called, but his brain was a jumbled mess. Josh stroked himself until Chris was done working himself through his orgasm. He braced himself for his own climax, biting his lip as hard as he could to keep from screaming Chris’ name as he came.

 

Josh stifled little groans as he pulled his fingers out of himself and slowed his fingering. Shit, that was good. _Way_  too fucking good.

 

He quickly redressed himself, cringing at the fairly large wet mark he’d left on top of the box he’d been perched on. Hopefully that would dry before Chris could ask any questions. 

 

He stood by the small gap in the closet as Chris turned his music off and redressed himself. As Chris left the room, Josh let out a small breath of relief that he could finally flee. He made a run for the fire escape and didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more trans Chris and trans Josh.


End file.
